1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to toy figures in the form of a doll, animal or the like, and pertains more particularly to such a figure having a manually operable ingestion system for simulating the eating and disposing of a food-like material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Indicative of the prior art known to us is the toy described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,858,352granted on Jan. 7, 1975 to Charles A. Cummings et al. for "Doll with Ingestion System". The Cummings et al patent is assigned to the same assignee as the present invention. The doll exemplified in said patent has performed admirably and has been widely accepted. Inasmuch as it is electrically operated, the cost of manufacturing such a toy, and its ultimate price to the customer, has been greater than some purchasers have been willing to pay. In spite of the higher than desired manufacturing cost, the realism of the patented toy has contributed tremendously to the widespread acceptance thereof.
Another toy embodying an ingestion system is described in French Patent No. 2,081,998, granted on Nov. 15, 1971. It also depicts a doll in which the pumping action is electrically derived.